It is needed to improve the power efficiency of the integrated circuit. The low voltage integrated circuit consumes less power, but comes with slower operation speed that limits the operation frequency of the low voltage integrated circuit. As a consequence, how to achieve low power consumption and keep operation frequency of the low voltage integrated circuit is a problem to be solved.